It is requested that funds be provided to cover the expenses of approximately 8 out of 20 symposia that will make up a major part of the program for the First International Congress on Cell Biology scheduled for Sept. 5-10, 1976, in Boston, Massachusetts. Approximately 3500 persons are expected to register and benefit from the unique communication that large congresses alone can provide. The symposia, planned for the morning hours, will cover a wide range of health related topics, including the following: Molecular Cytogenetics of Eukaryotes, Heterogeneous Nuclear RNA, Functional Organization of Chromosomes, Chromatin Structure, Cytoplasmic Control of Nuclear Expression, Cells and Hormone Action, Eukaryotic Cell Cycle, Plasma Membrane Organization, Transducing Membranes - Structure and Function, Cell Surface Immuno-Receptors, Cell-Cell Interactions, Cell Surface in Neoplasia, Molecular Basis of Motility, Gamete Morphogenesis, Somatic Cell Hybridization. They will be followed in the afternoons and evenings by sessions of short contributed papers assembled and scheduled to extend the discussion of topics reviewed in the morning symposia. Workshops and poster sessions will further enrich the scientific program. As is customary, abstracts of the contributed papers will be published in advance of the Congress. Additionally, arrangements will be made to publish, either in the Journal of Cell Biology or in book form, the papers presented at the symposia. Thus, the proceedings of this First International Congress on Cell Biology to be held in the U.S. will be made available to the scientific community at large. The Congress will combine the annual meeting of the American Society for Cell Biology with the first meeting of the new International Federation for Cell Biology. The latter organization comprises three major societies of cell biologists -- the American Society for Cell Biology, the European Cell Biology Organization, and the Japan Society for Cell Biology. The American Society is hosting the Congress and making all of the arrangements.